


Home for Christmas

by SiwgrGalon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas Together, Fluff, How did Chairman Meow arrive at the loft, M/M, Malec, Snow, festive, morning softness, relationship milestones, romantic, stray cats, they're lovey-dovey dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiwgrGalon/pseuds/SiwgrGalon
Summary: It's their first proper Christmas Eve as a couple, and Magnus and Alec intend to spend it in the only appropriate way: snow fights, dinner, their favourite wine. If only it wasn't for the cardboard box they find on the way home.Or: my attempt at writing Chairman Meow into the show.//‘So, what do you say? Are you keeping him, or do I have to look stupid and trek back to the shelter to deliver him to his siblings?’Magnus turns back to the cat, lifting him to eye level.‘Did you hear that,’ he coos, nuzzling their noses together. Alec half expects him to drop his glamour, but he also knows that’s one of Magnus’ biggest insecurities and will likely take more time.‘My silly Shadowhunter boyfriend thinks I might give you away again. He’s handsome and smart, alright, but let me tell you – sometimes, he really needs to be a bit more confident, because he delivered exactly what I wanted, right to my home.’
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> We all need more Chairman Meow in our lives. 
> 
> Also, I categorically reject the show's weird AF 'getting married after three months or so of dating' storyline, so please bear with that if the timings seem odd.

Apart from Iris’ attack on Max’s rune ceremony revealing exactly how shaky his own mental health was and can be, Alec knows the hardest thing for Magnus was giving up the stray cats on his balcony. 

The attendees might have changed ever so often, but from what the Shadowhunter gathered, the clowder of feline companions had been a constant in his partner’s life. 

It’s no surprise, then, that Magnus sooner rather than later starts musing about getting a cat for himself. 

‘They help me wind down,’ he says one morning, browsing the local shelter’s website for a possible fit while they’re still cuddled in bed. 

‘Especially when you’re not here, not to mention when you’re gallivanting about on night patrols.’ 

The admission makes warmth bloom in Alec’s chest, prompting the young Shadowhunter to draw his partner closer and nuzzle the juncture where shoulder meets neck. 

‘Sorry,’ he murmurs against the warlock’s skin, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. 

He loves being like this, all sleep-warm and cosy with no need to get up. Alec can be a morning person if he has to be and nobody bothers him for a good 30 minutes – although a bribe of coffee can work wonders – but this, a lazy morning with his boyfriend, is considerably more his vibe. 

It’s not very becoming of a soldier, admittedly, but he’s too content to dwell on that right now. 

Besides, the whole ‘leaving your bride at the altar to kiss a Downworlder in front of everyone and finally come out accompanied by the biggest ‘fuck you’ possible’ was probably a worse transgression than enjoying a lie in.

Even if that lie in involves your boyfriend, whom the Clave definitely doesn’t really approve of. 

A hand runs into his hair, finding Alec’s weak spot with an accuracy some of his team of hunters could only dream of and promptly making him melt into the touch. 

‘Stop thinking so loudly,’ Magnus murmurs. 

‘One shouldn’t rack his brain this much on a day off.’ 

Slinging a leg over Magnus and nuzzling deeper into the embrace, Alec hums deep in his chest and before he knows it succumbs to sleep. 

When he wakes again it’s to the smell of cinnamon and coffee permeating the loft and an empty bed. The sun filtering in helps Alec in waking, but a quick look at the time is what gets him really going. 

It’s been forever since he’s slept until past noon without having worked through the night.

Chucking on sweatpants and a hoodie, he heads towards the kitchen. Magnus, who is cheerfully humming along to some Christmas tune Alec has never heard, is stood in front of the oven, tidying the worktop. 

Never one to pass up a chance like this, Alec plasters himself along his boyfriend’s back, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his signature smell. It’s homely and warm, comforting in its own right. 

‘Good morning, sleeping beauty.’ 

Chuckling at the Shadowhunter’s responding hum, Magnus slides his hand over his partner’s, linking their fingers and gently swaying them to the tune in his head. 

‘Sorry I’ve wasted half a day,’ Alec mumbles, letting the smooth movement gently bring him to full wakefulness. 

‘Nonsense,’ Magnus replies, indicating to a cup of coffee. 

‘This should help to get you going.’ 

Alec takes one sip and lets out a thankful groan that probably sounds rather obscene – but the coffee is just that good. Magnus has added cinnamon and some other spices, going by the smell wafting up from the mug, and it’s extra warming. 

From his vantage point he also spots a dish full of cinnamon buns, gently steaming. 

‘Feeling better?’ 

Turning around and leaning back against the counter, the warlock cocks an eyebrow. The Shadowhunter simply nods in reply, taking another gulp of this weirdly festive brew. 

‘Do you still want to go look at cats today?’ 

‘Oh, we can’t,’ Magnus says airily. 

‘It’s Christmas.’ 

‘So…?’ 

For a second, Alec is worried this might be one of the odder mundane traditions. Does giving or getting a cat for Christmas invite bad luck? If so, he’s definitely accidentally hexed someone in the past, unless cat-themed presents don’t count. 

The Christmas pickle was weird enough. Clary argued it’s a thing in Europe, but Idris – as closed-off as it may be – is strictly speaking a Germanic country and it’s not a thing. Not to mention Alec is very sure he’s never seen any of the German, Austrian, or Swiss Institutes add a pickle to their Christmas tree. 

Then again, apparently the point is to hide it and his visits or video calls were and are usually too short to look at festive decorations.

Alec is pretty confident that cats being a weird tradition would be one revelation too many, although James Hawkthorn – the homophobic bastard otherwise known as Alec’s very first, very secret crush – would absolutely deserve decades of bad luck. (And bad sex, too, come to think of it.)

But then a soft smile takes over Magnus’ face and all of the Nephilim’s worries fly out the window. 

‘None of the shelters I have an eye on are rehoming pets over Christmas,’ the warlock explains, reaching a hand out to beckon Alec a bit closer. 

‘Because far too many people still haven’t gotten the message that a dog, cat, or any other animal is a commitment for their lifespan, not just a few days or weeks until they get too big and aren’t deemed cute any more.’ 

His voice turns bitter on the last words, prompting Alec to step well into his boyfriend’s personal space and rest his hands on the other man’s ribs. 

He doesn’t know what to say, but luckily Magnus seems to get what his Shadowhunter is still trying to put into words. 

‘Luckily, we’re not like that,’ he says, booping Alec on the nose and enjoying the way the young man’s face scrunches up.

‘Any cat that makes this loft their home is staying until the end of their life.’ 

On the mention of them, not just Magnus alone, warmth floods Alec. They might have been going out for quite a while, but it’s unexpected – in the best way – to hear the warlock refer to them as ‘we’ so casually. 

‘So maybe I’m not sorry,’ the Shadowhunter says, leaning in to steal a kiss. Magnus tastes sweet and spicy, in a way that makes Alec want more. 

However, the other man draws back, his eyes sparkling. 

‘Well, now that you’re up… you slept through a lot of fresh snow. Fancy accompanying me on a walk, before we warm up with these bad boys,’ he gestures to the cinnamon buns behind him, ‘and our own, proper Christmas Eve? Just us, wine, takeout, and actual festive cheer before you have to face your family tomorrow?’ 

Alec nods in agreement before Magnus has even finished his sentence. 

This is everything he’s always secretly dreamed of: spending Christmas Eve with a partner, all cosy and calm and with the option – but not the expectation – of sex or maybe simply good conversation while cuddling up and making out. 

He never thought he’d have this, but here they are. Alec feels like he could soar with joy, his heart fluttering so hard it makes him feel as if he’s already hovering. 

This shouldn’t be this exciting, probably, but it’s their first proper Christmas as a couple – last year it was all still far too fresh – and the Shadowhunter wants it all. 

‘Well, then, let’s get dressed in a way that’s appropriate for this kind of weather and not waste any time.’ 

Magnus’ boundless excitement is infectious, so they race each other into the bedroom and manage to dress far faster than they normally would, tumbling out of the room in a heap of laughter and play fighting to be the win.

In the end, the warlock manages to play a cheap trick, magicing up the sound of sleighbells which Alec lets himself be distracted by. He clocks it a second later, at which point Magnus is standing in the living area striking a silly winner’s pose and crowing in delight. 

‘Now I get to claim my prize,’ he says. Alec has half an idea as to what it might be, but then he finds himself pressed against the doorframe and kissed breathless. 

If only losing was always like this. 

‘Now come on, let’s go. I’ll have to beat you at a snow fight, too.’ 

‘You wish,’ Alec shoots back teasingly, hooking his finger into the waistband of Magnus’ pants and letting them snap against his body as the warlock steps away. 

He freezes on the spot, turning around with disbelief colouring his handsome features.

‘You’ll simply cheat again, old man, because you can’t actually stand losing to a Shadowhunter.’ 

Across from him Magnus’ eyes narrow before a mischievous grin splits his face in half. 

‘Oh, Alexander, you shouldn’t have said that.’ 

The tone of his voice – all dark and husky and playfully threatening – makes a delicious shiver run down Alec’s spine, raising goosebumps and triggering mental images he’ll have to shove into a box really quickly before this gets out of hand. 

‘Well, bring it then,’ he teases back, his chin raised defiantly. 

‘Just wait until I get you into Central Park,’ Magnus continues, stalking back into his partner’s personal space who welcomes the intrusion. 

‘You won’t know what hit you, literally.’ 

‘True, because your aim is off half the time.’ 

Two can play this game, Alec thinks, and being with Magnus has sharpened his wit to a point where he can more than keep up. Jace thinks it’s annoying, because he keeps losing more and more arguments, which is a big bonus.

But he really doesn’t want to think of Jace right now. He wants to win his now. 

So the Nephilim leans forward as if to kiss Magnus, ducking under his arms at the last second and sprinting for the front door. 

He doesn’t see the warlock blink in confusion, but it must have been a good tactic because he manages to dash out of the loft without the door magically locking itself. 

‘First you’ll have to get there before me – no magic,’ he shouts over his shoulder, the pounding of a second set of shoes betraying that Magnus is hot on his heels.

They do spend an enjoyable few hours exploring Brooklyn and portalling into Central Park. As predicted, Magnus loses one round of an improvised snowball fight before resorting to magic and absolutely destroying his boyfriend. 

Alec doesn’t have it in him to mind one bit, especially not when Magnus magically dries them and they pick up their favourite Italian food on the way home. 

That’s when he hears it: a high-pitched squeal. At first he thinks it’s a trick of his mind, but another one follows. 

Magnus picks up on it, too, as the sudden tension in his muscles betrays and together they follow the pitiful sound towards the mouth of a back alley. It’s not pitch black, but dark enough to make seeing anything much harder. 

On instinct, Alec’s hand wanders to his belt. He only carries a short dagger, but it’s weighed just right to be thrown too; it’ll do the job if they have to defend themselves, at least long enough for Magnus to conjure up the proper blade Alec has stashed at the loft as well as his bow. 

Their steps echo and the sound stops. It takes a second for their eyes to adjust, but when they do Alec scoffs at his own jumpiness. 

In a half-soaked cardboard box, a litter of kittens has gone quiet for the briefest moment before starting to mewl again. They’re definitely old enough to be away from their mom, but it’s winter and snowing and they’re probably hungry so there’s a decent commotion in progress. 

Honestly, how anyone could have missed them is beyond Alec. 

Magnus is taken with them immediately, of course he would be, squatting down and cooing at them, wriggling his fingers in play. 

Alec is tempted to join him, but then something else catches his eye: a foot or away, another kitten wobbles around, quietly mewling.

It’s clearly the runt of the litter, a small, shivering thing looking for a spot of warmth and Alec’s heart goes out to it. 

The Shadowhunter crosses the distance with a single step, scooping the tiny animal up and unzipping his jacket to gently slip it into the inside pocket. The leather, combined with the scarf looped around his neck, will keep it nice and toasty in there. 

Its sound of protest is much stronger than anticipated, but then the little thing curls into the warmth just as quickly. 

‘We should drop them at the shelter, I guess…. Wait, what are you doing?’ 

Behind Alec, Magnus has gotten up from the floor, looking at his boyfriend with confusion written all over his face. 

‘Nothing,’ he says, probably far too quickly, but Magnus seems to believe the lie for now. He doesn’t even comment on the half-open jacket, but then again he does seem quite preoccupied.

‘Well, as I was saying, we should probably drop them at the shelter.’ 

‘But didn’t you say they were closed, because, you know, Christmas?’ 

‘No,’ Magnus replies, a sad infliction in his voice. 

‘They’re never closed around this time of year – but they only take animals in, they don’t find them new homes.’ 

‘Well, let’s do that, then,’ Alec says, bending down to lift the box. 

‘I do the carrying, you do your think to warm these little guys up a bit. Whoever dropped them there clearly didn’t waste any thought on at least keeping them a little warm.’ 

An unusual smile crosses Magnus face as he looks at Alec – all fond and tender, but sad at the same time. Tucking the box under one arm, the Shadowhunter slings the other around his boyfriend’s waist as they hurry to find a safe haven for their precious cargo. 

Normally, Alec isn’t a big fan of PDA, but the more he gets used to being in an actual relationship, the easier it becomes. Of course they get looks and comments, but he’s physically impressive enough to ward off most of them; but it’s not that. 

His insecurities sit deep and his sibling’s comments don’t help at times. But this, this is nice - just cuddling up a little in public, doing a good thing on Christmas Eve while snow starts falling again. 

And that’s how Alec, in his deep-seated happiness, forgets about the kitten that’s fallen asleep in his breast pocket.

He only remembers back home, in the lift up to the apartment. Hot and cold flushed alternate in running over his body, raising goosebump and making his throat close up a little as he realises. 

Responding to the anxious spike, his brain goes into fight or flight mode, and Alec Lightwood is not one to run away – instead he tenses up, involuntarily, ready to challenge whatever it is that may happen.

Magnus catches on, too, it seems, because as soon as the door falls shut behind them and they step into the kitchen, his concerned gaze turns onto Alec. 

‘Are you okay, darling? ’ 

There’s no accusation in his tone, only careful enquiry as the warlock makes to uncork a bottle of their favourite red. Alec doesn’t know what to say, but the blush shooting into his cheeks must be answer enough. No way in hell will Magnus believe it’s only from the pet name. 

‘Uhm, so… I potentially have messed up a little, but I don’t think you’ll be mad about it,’ he starts, tumbling through the words so bad it feels like his tongue is in knots. 

‘But if you are, and this is not what you want after all, we can fix it, I can fix it, right away or in the morning or whenever.’ 

‘Alexander, stop rambling. Deep breath,’ Magnus replies, clearly trying to calm him down. 

‘I’m sure it’s not half bad, although I can’t help but think you’re about to drop to one knee and propose.’ 

A slightly hysterical laugh escapes Alec’s throat without permission, followed by a slightly sheepish look. They’ve talked about what they want in life, of course they have, but they haven’t really touched on marriage although Alec would love to actually tie the knot.

Still, there are more pressing matter at hand than a minor crisis over the fact that his boyfriend is immortal and might not want to commit to a person for his entire life. 

With slightly trembling hands he fully unzips his jacket, reaching in to retrieve his protesting cargo. Magnus looks on curiously, but the look is replaced with wonder and sheer, radiant happiness as soon as he clocks the fuzzy ears and pink nose. 

‘Is that…?’ 

‘I don’t actually know what it is, beyond a tiny tabby,’ Alec rushes out, immediately feeling the need to slap himself because that sentence did not make sense. 

‘Can I?’ 

He gently passes the cat over to his boyfriend, who cradles it in his hands and nuzzles the soft fur with his nose while his thumb strokes over one fluffy ear. 

‘He’s beautiful,’ he whispers, looking up at Alec with a beaming face. 

‘How did you steal him out of the box?’ 

‘I didn’t,’ the Shadowhunter replies, stepping next to Magnus to once more wrap him in his arms. 

‘You’ll laugh, but… I kinda forgot I had him?’ 

Turning his head to the side he catches sight of a raised eyebrow and, with a deep sigh, continues to explain. 

‘He was just… there. Not in the box, so I’m not even sure whether he’s a sibling or unrelated, but look at him. He’s clearly the runt of the litter, all tiny and a bit wobbly on his feet, and I simply couldn’t leave him. That’d be cruel. 

‘So I tucked him in there, where it would be nice and cosy, because obviously the others had their siblings to cuddle up to and he was there all alone. But then I felt silly about telling you, so I thought that it’s only for the way to the shelter anyways and left it.’

‘And then…?’ 

A teasing lilt colours Magnus’ voice; it’s one of Alec’s favourite sounds in the whole world, because it’s something that’s reserved exclusively for him. Magnus isn’t really making fun of him, at least not much, but in a second he’ll probably look at Alec in that way of his which betrays that as over the moon in love with his Shadowhunter. 

‘Then I forgot about him, because he fell asleep and stopped protesting and, more importantly, I was wandering through Brooklyn with my handsome boyfriend in one arm and a box of kittens under the other. In the snow. It was pretty magical, I’ll tell ‘ya.’ 

And there it is. The _look_. It never fails to make Alec smile in reply, a wide and genuine one Magnus once called ‘devilishly attractive’. Out of the corner of his eye the Nephilim catches the kitten yawning, so he reaches out and carefully scratches its white chin with his index finger. 

‘So, what do you say? Are you keeping him, or do I have to look stupid and trek back to the shelter to deliver him to his siblings?’ 

Magnus turns back to the cat, lifting him to eye level. 

‘Did you hear that,’ he coos, nuzzling their noses together. Alec half expects him to drop his glamour, but he also knows that’s one of Magnus’ biggest insecurities and will likely take more time. 

‘My silly Shadowhunter boyfriend thinks I might give you away again. He’s handsome and smart, alright, but let me tell you – sometimes, he really needs to be a bit more confident, because he delivered exactly what I wanted, right to my home.’ 

With a fond roll of his eyes, Alec hip-checks the other man. He gets a slightly indignant ‘hey’ in return, followed by a ‘don’t put the Chairman into more danger, he’s had enough adventure for at least one of his nine lives’. 

‘The Chairman?’ 

Alec blinks owlishly as he shifts his eyes between the cat and his boyfriend, who looks entirely too smug. 

‘Chairman Meow, of course,’ Magnus says, as if it’s entirely obvious who he was just talking about. 

Which, really, it wasn’t, but it still makes a smile tug at the corners of Alec’s mouth. 

‘You found a name quickly,’ the Nephilim says, slightly hesitant. 

‘Oh, I’ve had it in mind for years – I was just waiting for the right cat to come along,’ the warlock replies, setting the tiny feline down before stepping well into Alec’s personal space and hooking his fingers into his partner’s belt loops. 

‘My last cat was called Stalin; it felt like a fitting continuation, although I’m not sure ‘communist dictators’ is a good theme for names. Still, it’s cute and the pun made you smile, so we can reevaluate in a few years’ time.’ 

We. In a few years. Reevaluate. A _theme_. Alec’s brain might have short circuited just there, because this all sounds very committed and long-term and like marriage might be an option after all, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up or freak out. 

‘It’s… it’s a good name, I think,’ he stammers out, ‘because we’ll cater to his every whim, I already know it. And I know he’s technically your cat, in a way, because he might just have been my Christmas present to you, which, honestly, will make everything I give you in the future look pretty bland, but I’d love that. You know. The reevaluation. More cats. With you.’ 

‘Alexander,’ Magnus gently interrupts, chuckling when the other man’s mouth shuts with an audible click. 

‘You beautiful, silly Nephilim – I love you, and I know it’s not easy for you, but please. This is a wonderful gift, yes, but so will all the others be, because they come from you. Having your caring heart already is more than I ever deserved, so don’t freak out just yet even if Christmas with your family tomorrow is already stressing you out, too. 

‘You’ll continue to surprise me, I’m sure. You always do.’ 

With that he stretches up to kiss Alec, long and slow and deep. With one hand slipping under his partner’s jacket and shirt, the other one is free to conjure up some water and kibble for the newest addition to their family – and then they tumble into the bedroom in a tangle of limbs, Magnus locking the door behind them to ward off a potential curious intruder. 

Dinner is momentarily forgotten about as they touch and taste and celebrate in their own way, finally falling asleep sated (and well-fed, because what is magic good for if you can’t have a sleepy, post-coital dinner in bed and simply drop the dirty dishes in someone else’s kitchen?) and happy. 

When Alec wakes in the morning, it’s to the soft patter of paws on the hardwood floor. Still half-asleep, with Magnus wrapped around him like an octopus, he stretches out towards the floor, feeling around in the half dark before he can lift the Chairman onto the bed. 

They haven’t talked about this, or any sort of rules for their new flatmate, at all, but when Alec turns around and tucks his head under Magnus’ chin, Chairman Meow wriggling into the small space between their bellies, he’s too happy to care. 

Just this once, it’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it. As ever, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine – I should have gotten rid of all my British-isms, but please do let me know if you find anything. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading – I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And, of course, a happy Christmas. Whether you're celebrating Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, or nothing at all, I hope you have a few peaceful days with your loved ones – be they your biological or chosen family – and get an opportunity to catch your breath and relax. <3


End file.
